


Well, that happened

by SheolRephaite



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, F/M, Female Dipper Pines, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Protective Bill Cipher, fem!Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheolRephaite/pseuds/SheolRephaite
Summary: Another kingdom fic that is cute (and in some places little disturbing).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The creatures are pulled from different mythologies (and some made up). Plus, just to get it out there, everyone has super- long lifespan. It will have two chapters? Probably (I´m writing instead of studiying). And sorry for my English :)

Gideon kicked me out of the meeting. To be honest he did it politely, but the result is the same. He doesn´t want me to interfere in kingdom policy. He wants me to look pretty for the ambassadors and marry me into some shitty kingdom for a good money. Just like Mabes. Sometimes I wish my life was more like a fairy tale, but all just seems to break apart. Something is always not right. It is amazing to how much can people get used to. Firstly, my father passed away. That was the big news of the year, but things went south from there. We lost some advantages on tread deals and in two more years we were broke and our people starving. That was the reason my mother married Gideon, third son of the richest kingdom of the north. That wasn´t that bad for a while but soon it was showing more and more what kind of person he is. Then to put even more misery into my miserable life my mother passed away (still kind of believe that it is at least partly his fault) and I had nothing more than my sister. And I got used to it too and Mabel was slowly reaching eighteen. She would take his crown, and everything would be okay again. Not so much because Gideon decided to marry her away to the south. I offered myself in her place but that didn´t worked so I ended alone with Gideon. And then to top it off he got slaves. Nothing better than to live from the human misery.

That is my current situation. How are you guys? I hope that better than me because I work really hard not to cry before anyone. Just to cheer me up new shipment of slaves were marching through the gates. I leaned from the window, so I can see their faces, to remember them, to remember that everything good and pleasurable comes from the place of suffering and pain. I can never forget.

One of the demons was lazily looking over the courtyard before his eyes stopped at me and he gave the cockiest grin I ever saw. That was even more impressive because by the look of others he should be miserable. I checked if someone is watching and gave him small wave. To my surprise his grin broadens enough to show me his sharp teeth. Something abnormal. Something to take my mind from everything else.

That was the reason why I kept whole day in non- conspicuous distance and watched the blond over the rim of my book. That cheerfulness from courtyard disappeared but he was still strange. While the rest was tired, sad, angry or frightened he seemed more annoyed and bored than anything else. Strange stranger. What is more interesting than that? He managed to spot me one more time and looked thoughtful before he gave me charming grin and titled his head on the side. When I leaned closer he was taken aback, and his smile changed into the frown. Interesting.

After my nightly visit in the kitchen I sneaked out to the fields and knocked three times on the door of the small building. Wendy opened the door in a few second and let me in. Immediately few people put their covers over the windows and before I had time to lit up the candle, one of the new guys blinded me with the ball of flame. “What do we have here? Red riding hood? Aren´t you worry that big bad wolf is going to eat you?” His accent was heavenly, and I had to look up, so I can see who was intimidating me. That abnormal blond. I couldn´t help myself and smiled. “If you would know me then you would know that I would love to meet big bad wolf. And I brought food so back off”. After a few seconds long starring contest he stepped aside and let me through. The atmosphere immediately went from nervous to peaceful. What a strange demon. Getting all my friends under his control just in few hours. Impressive and little scary.

Wendy took the initiative and introduced me to the new guys “This is Dipper, princess of this kingdom, daughter of the long dead king and queen. Good person so be nice. She is also quite good at healing magic, so I ask the wounded to form a line. From the worst cases please”. After that it didn´t took long before I felt back into my old routine. Healing and small talk.

When my energy was almost gone, and I wiped my hands on the dark red petticoat, the blond lazily sat next to me and looked on me under his hair. His eyes were unbelievable. The exact colour of the flame and so alive. “I still can´t decide if you are a nice person or you have some ulterior motives”

“We all have reason why we do what we do. I feel little better about your misery when I help, and I hate spending sleepless nights alone. Not a nice person, just selfish”

“Good. You shouldn´t trust good people, they can change any time. But shitty people like me? Expect the worst. Either you will be ready or will be pleasantly surprised”

“You make a good point. So, should I expect that you are sitting here to slip my throat?”

“You are way too calm for someone who is about to die”

“My life sucks. So, I try to fill my every waking moment with something. The worst thing that can happen is that the most interesting person here drops dead”

“You mean the guy with the stiped skin? I heard that he was riding sharks before this”

“That is interesting, but I meant you. You seem too much calm with this situation”

“In that case” On that he rolled his shirt up and showed me deep and clearly infected wound on his ribs. Most probably lethal when left untreated” These magic- supressing bracelets fucked up my regeneration more than I was expecting”. Changing the subject from his behaviour? Why not. I will find out sooner or later.

“Clearly. Give me twenty more minutes, glass of water and I will take care of it”

When I was done with his wound, taking care that it will leave the smallest scar possible on his perfect dark skin, he leaned closer to me and whispered to my ear “Thank you”. His accent is killing me and I couldn´t stop the blush on my cheeks but he just laughed and headed back to the group of demons that was still awake. I also joined the group and conversation. Times like these I´m glad that learning five languages was mandatory for me. Since I was spending time with so many people from different regions my accent was little fucked up, but no one laughed so it´s cool. It was their fault anyway. Soon Wendy walked behind me and was ready to pull on me feet, it was probably almost morning and I need to go before anyone notices. But the blond jumped on his feet, moved faster than I could see and stood above me, letting out low hissing sound on Wendy. She immediately recoiled back and lowered her head. The tension in the room disappeared almost immediately because he scratched the nape of his neck awkwardly and looked around the confused faces with apological grin “Well that happened”

I started to laugh and lightly hit his knee with my fist “I know that I healed you but you don´t owe me that much” He tilted his face and put on one of his charming grins “Don´t worry this protection instinct will be around only for few days and I can handle it well enough. If I will want to kill you, I still can”

“I already feel so much better. Good enough that I will even get some sleep tonight”

“Are you being sarcastic with me?”

“Are you giving me dead threats?”

“Just little ones”

“Then I´m being just a little sarcastic”. Blond started to laugh and pulled me on my feet, I felt vertigo from my magic being almost gone and had to hold onto him so I wouldn´t ended up on the floor. Little almost purring noise escaped him, but he turned it down almost immediately. I don´t think that anyone else heard that but it´s good. I clearly don´t want to get on his bad side and him being affectionate and caring in his own weird way will help me to get on his good side. But it was whole interesting information. Or more what that means. Lots of different species can pass for a demon in appearances but there is quite a few different characteristics that allows to tell them apart. And there are those whose species standard doesn´t look like demon but some individuals can still pass as them. One thing I know for sure, demons don´t create gratitude- bond and when he has one then he isn´t one. Now just find out what he is.

***

I didn´t get to see my interesting person today. After first half of the day I gave it up and headed into the library to refresh my knowledge about similar- to- demons species. I had nothing to show for the day, just a lot of thick books and few hours of sleep but I felt most useful in the nights anyway.

Before I had time to knock at the door the blond slipped out and pulled me into the hug, purring softly. “That gratitude- bond is really getting to you”

“Shut up. I can´t help it. You basically saved my life without anything back, so this shit is extra powerful” I left myself to enjoy the hot hug (high body temperature goes on my hint list) and awkwardly patted his back “Here, here”

“You suck. Don´t make fun of me when I´m emotionally compromised”

“When you call caring for another person emotionally compromised then you are always emotionally compromised”

“No, I´m not. I´m absolutely emotionally alright. Have lots of healthy interpersonal relationships that consist of caring about each other”

“That was sarcasm, right?”

“Fine, I acknowledge that this is a new for me so shut up” He pulled me even closer and took a deep breath. The purring noise got stronger and it had strange soothing effect on me, like a rain at night. I could probably sleep just alright if that noise was with me. “You are doing just fine. Just take few more breaths and we will come in” Blond let out a short growl and pulled me even closer but mumbled something that sounded like an approval, so I let it go and just closed my eyes.

“So, when you are already here, can I ask you for your name? You already know mine”

“B-… Damn this thing. Whose names do you know?” Southerners are so weird with keeping their real name in secret.

“Two demons who told me, but it was still wort a shot. I love this bond- thing”

“I like that you are little evil deep inside”

“The bond speaking?”

“Nope, all me”

“And your name starts at B…”

“The name I use starts with B, my full name is way too long”

“Nickname is good enough. Dipper isn´t my name full name either”

“Figures. I think that I´m good so let´s go” He let me go and was reaching towards the door. “Are you running away from conversation with little girl?” That stopped him, and he looked at me with frown.

“Of course not. You have no power over me” I let the food fall on the ground and reached my arms towards him. “Please hug me one more time?” Before I have time to finish my sentence I had already my arm full of affectionate not-demon. I started to laugh but blond slapped me lightly over the top of my head. “When you don´t tell me your name can I at least know what species you are?”

“Demon, obviously”

“Don´t bullshit me. You formed gratitude- bond, lighted a fire even with magic suppressors and have abnormal body temperature. You also smell little like illusion magic”

“You are good. I´m kind of glad that my first gratitude- bond is to someone smart and strong-” he leaned closer to me and smirked “-and pretty. If you don´t figure it out in six months I will tell you”

“Okay but when I would have to leave during next six months we move the time limit. I hate not to know when I can”

“Gideon planning to sell you?”

“Already for some time. He tends to keep it to himself as long as he can” On that he pulled me closer and rubbed his face over my hair. Strange but whatever makes him feel better. I had this bond towards my sister several times and it sucks. You feel all this protective and affectionate feelings that are coming seemingly from nowhere. Even worse when you don´t know the person. He´s allowed to be a little strange. “It´s fine”

“Ever thought about running away?”

“Tried five times. I have a charm on me since the last try”

“Maybe that will change”

“Making plans to escape?”

“Something like that”

“Something that takes place in six months?”

“I´m starting to really like you and it isn´t bond speaking”

“Says the person who listens to my every whim” He let me out of the hug and ruffled my hair. “Let´s go inside” Without waiting on me he picked up the food and hold the door for me. His hair was falling into his shining red eyes and I think that felt a little bit in love with him in that moment. Which was horrible because he was nice to me only because of the bond. Another shitty thing in my life. Calm down Dipper, just roll with it. Maybe I can get few happy days from this crush.

When I finally entered Wendy went for the hug as always but stopped and frowned “You smell strange. Do you have a new perfume?” I smelled myself but I didn´t get anything out of normal.

“I just smell like every day”

“No, you smell like- don´t touch me”

Blond towered behind me and smirked “Sorry about that. It should wear of in a week or so”

“I´m allowing you to be weird but I would at least like to know about it”

“It´s just little flakes of my energy. It won´t do any damage”

“Just tell me next time”

“Fine but you owe me for it”

“How can I owe you? You are doing weird things to my body. At least tell me”

“Yeah, sure” Sarcastic asshole. I know him for two days, but he can be totally unconcerned by what others think when he wants something. Selfish ass. How can I have a crush on somebody like that? On the other hand, he is funny, smart and cheeky. He is also pretty and can be very nice in his own weird way.

***

It was almost a week till my non- demon challenged me to find out what he is, and I still had nothing. Few more hints but still any idea what he is. And the bond has to start wearing down now. Most of them last only few hours. When it is something big it can take few days. Mine is a week. Week with my crush and his magically created emotions. Only heavy footsteps pulled me from my self-centred pity. No one ever comes here, that is the reason I´m here. Before I had time to look someone covered my eyes. “Guess who?”

“How the fuck did you got here? Are you in problems? I can hide you. It won´t be for long but they probably won´t go after you as much as me so I could sneak you out an-“

“Shut it. I managed to disappear without suspicion for thirty minutes, so I decided to get myself a hug”. True to his words he wrapped his hands around me and purred into my ear.

“I think that I have it. You are CatSìth. Selfish and sulking most of the time and cuddly when you feel like it” he giggled “no” and rubbed himself over my hair. Once again, leaving traces of his power on me. When he licked my neck I just sighed. Weirdo. At this rate no one ever comes close to me again. I wonder what it is about his power, that sends people running away. Maybe I should write it on my imaginary list of his strange characteristic.

“I can´t spend the night with you guys. It is red moon and I need to get some Weiho flowers. I will make some calming potions, it should help with the exhaustion too”

“I come with you”

“I would think that the bond is starting to wear off by now”

“Shut up and be nice”

“Sure. Just don´t do anything stupid”

“I would never do anything stupid. You know me” He rested his chin on my head and sighed “This is a nice place, I try to visit more often”

True to his words he came on my tour into the forest with me. Following few steps behind me like a lost puppy. On that pitiful sight I offered him my empty hand but like always he took my little gesture as permission to throw his hand over my shoulders and rub his magic on me. Offer a finger and you lose hand but he looked happy, so I let it go. Plus, the blond was as hot as sun in the raging summer and kept me warm.

When we were half way there my blond companion suddenly stopped. The branches in the darkness moved and I could feel the alien energy. It took only few seconds before big black wolf. It had beautiful midnight black fur that almost reflected the silver moon. Not- demon next to me looked closely at the creature and smirked. “Pprotian. Bred for the Blue war and escaped after that. This will be third generation” I gave the blond a smile “Thanks to magic they are basically half a bear. It is rare to see one down here. They mostly live on the border with sea, but the winter is coming, and they are coming further to south every year” After I finished the sentence we high-fived and smirked at each other.

“So, what do we do with him?” he lit his hand on fire and his eyes were almost maniacally reflecting the flames “Shall I burn him?”

“NO, you psychopath, let me talk to him first”

“Talk to him?”

“My ancestors were fairies and inherited into Tylwyth Teg quite strongly. My sister went more Veela which is weird because we are twins”

“Fine but when he tries something I´m burning him”

“Shove your obsession with burning up your arse”

“You are rude for a princess. I like that” I ignored his magically induced compliment and walked towards the wolf.

_Hello sweetheart. What is your name?_

_Devourer_

_Nice name. Could you, pretty please, maybe don´t eat us?_

_I don´t have any interest in you, child. I want to devour his power_

“Can we go? I´m bored” I shot the blond warning stare “Shut it and behave like an adult. He wants to eat just you”

“Great. Tell him that I will burn him when he tries and let’s go”

_You heard him, right? I don´t think that you will win_

_Then I will eat you. His magic is slobbered all over you_

_I wouldn´t exactly say slobbered it sound gross_

“I don´t like how he is looking at you. He wants to eat you”

“What do you want?! I managed to convince him not to eat you”

“Fire”

“No”

“You are no fun”

_I think that he will burn you when you try to eat me. Go find easier prey_

_He is weak now. There will never be better possibility to devour him_

_Then get strong and try it again. Grow stronger than anybody before and devour the world but now is not the time_

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting he spoke again _I think that you are right, child_

After that he just turned and left, and I turned to the blond who immediately pulled me into hug and whispered into my ear “I´m not sure I could kill him with those suppressors. Good job” Deceiving Asshole.

We continued in silence before blond broke it “So, your sister still alive and kicking?” Can he be any more emotionally defected?

“Yeah, probably having better time than me. She was always able to find good in things. What about you? Any siblings?”

“Two older brothers, used to have five. One of them twin actually”

“What happened”

“Family tradition”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I don´t know”

“You sound like you want, after all you brought it up”

“We are born as twins and we get the same name. After that we are send to the mountains to train”

“Kid- friendly training?”

“Not exactly. When we turned thirteen we are send back down…and we fight. After I defeated him I offered him my hand, so we can stand before our father together and he killed him”

“Your father killed your twin? That is horrible”

“My father made me eat my twin. The stronger one survives and devours the weaker one” Holy shit. I knew that some old families were little fucked up, but this is too much even for that. I don´t even want to imagine how exactly did he MADE him. He refused to look at me and had to grip his hand to stop him from walking away. When he reluctantly stopped I wrapped my hands around him and hid my face into his shirt “I know that hug won´t do anything but it´s the best I have”. After a while he pulled me closer and sighed “It is quite alright. Actually… more than anybody ever did”

“That bond is really giving you a hard time”

“Shut up” After that he lifted me, ignoring my weak attempts to fight him till I give it up and wrapped my legs around him to keep my balance. “Just go straight and when you meet the joking tree turn left”

“What kind of jokes does the tree tells?”

“What do you do if someone says an onion is the only food that can make them cry?........ Throw a watermelon at their face.

The past, present, and future walk into a bar. It was tense”

“That makes me glad that I can´t hear him talk”

***

After that night it seemed like the blond is avoiding me. Probably just the gratitude- bond wearing off. I can´t tell if that is good or bad. Probably good for him because he isn´t any longer tormented by fake feelings, not so good for me because I´m still harbouring a crush on him. My first real crush and it ends up being stranger who will disappear on me. Little part of me hopes that the bond will never go away and will get to keep the blond forever. My own riddle with so many turns it makes me dizzy. With the red eyes and grin. Maybe I can make this bond last longer when I will really want to. Nobody ever did research on how the feelings of donor affect the bond. Shit. This crush is getting out of hands. I hid my face into palms and hoped that my new and alien feelings will go away.

At night when I brought the food, it was no surprise that my blond wasn´t there. It was almost a week and he was still nowhere. I asked Wendy if managed to escape but he was still here. Even stranger was that I was feeling every day more and more naked and Wendy hugged me for the first time in three weeks. That should make me feel good, but I was miserable. I thought that he would stop being nice to me not that he would stop being here altogether. That night after I healed everyone I headed right back into my room. For the first time in five years not spending my night at the shack with others.

Something woke me up and when I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was red. Red eyes. His face was serious, and he looked like he was here for a while. Even pulled a chair from my desk so he can watch me. Creepy. “Ehm… Hi?”

“Hi”

“Any particular reason why you are watching me sleep?”

“Yes”

“Want to share with the group?” He ignored my question, stand up and walked closer to my bed. My hand immediately went under my pillow for the dagger, but he just smirked. Something smooth wrapped around my wrist and yanked my hand away from my weapon but I´m useless with weapons anyway. Before I had time to create any spell the blond was sitting on me and pinned my hands over my head. He is little strange but he wouldn´t hurt me. Would he? Maybe he wants to get back on me for being under the bond. I used it few more times that I had to. He said me things he normally wouldn´t tell anyone. On the other hand, my body had very different idea and relaxed under his weight. I would probably have felt if he wanted to hurt me and when my body relaxes I should too. After that I smiled at his neutral expression. This time something lifted my chin and tilted my head from side to side. That accidentally gave me a good look on him. He looked slightly different. There was no longer any illusion spell on him. The horns disappeared, and ears were long, pointy and fading into black bur. His features seemed sharper too. What was new was the tail with gorgeous black scales. This really isn´t helping my crush. After a while of starring he leaned closer and took deep breath. Every day getting weirder and weirder. Maybe I could share that with the group “You are so weird”

“I like you”

“The bond should be already over but if not, it will be soon”

“The bond was over in four days”

“You wanted to get my guard down”

“Yes, but all I found out was you were always honest, and I actually like you. Why? What is it about you that I can´t resist?”

“Maybe there is still the bond”

“NO. I know the exact second it started and when it stopped. I could feel you, the magical connection to another living being. This is not the bond”

“I don´t know what you want me to say”

“Nothing. Just shut up”

“What is so wrong with me that you are disgusted with that idea of liking me?”

“Don´t you see? Nothing is wrong with you. You are perfect”

“It isn´t about me, is it?”

“Last person I cared about ended in my stomach”

“Not a pleasant fate but that was pretty specific scenario” He ignored my comment and curled next to me. When he finally let go of my hands, he wrapped them around me and hid his face into the curve of my neck. I started to play with his blond hair and his tail wrapped around my wrist. Low purring noise sounded in the room and slowly lured me to sleep but before I felt asleep I whispered to him. “What else was deceit?”

“I never lied to you. I just didn´t told you everything few times. Who I´m, what I´m, why I´m here. The bond. You know, just the important things”

“If I remember well you changed subject or told me to shut up. You better keep it that way”

“When you won´t lie to me I won´t either”

“Good”

“Good” I smiled and moved closer to his warm body.

Next morning, I woke up alone. Blond nowhere to be seen and the visit may just as well be a dream. But thanks to what happened in the evening it showed to be real enough. Before I had time to knock at the door blond appeared, ripped food out of my hand just to throw it Wendy and gripped my hand. He ignored my struggles and vulgarities and after a while he just throwed me over his shoulder with “Shut up”. On the small clearance he throwed me unceremonially on the ground and walked to the nearest tree. “Do you have any formal training?”

“In what?” That question was answered by the long branch hitting me into chest. “No”

“Then you are getting one right now”

***

I was exhausted and that was the just after three hours. Blond on the other hand spend all day by back- breaking work and still had enough energy to dance around me with the stick like he was doing nothing whole day. When I was too exhausted to stand he sat next to me and poked in my face with his tail. “You may have knowledge of dying art and are quite good at that, but you suck at this”

“What exactly is going to happen?”

“Something big and I need you to stay alive through it”

“Does that mean that I will be able to go wherever I want? There is so much places I want to see. I spend hundred and two years sitting in a dusty library, reading about things I may never see”

“If you will survive and we are lucky”

“We?”

“Want to see a world? I travel around a lot for my job”

“Mercenary?”

“Someth-“

“That doesn´t matter. I would love to travel with you”

“I promise that you won´t die but I have to make you stronger”

“Why do you care so much about what happens to me? You don´t know me. It was barely four weeks since we met. I know that you don´t understand it much yourself but I would be glad for anything”

“I´m hundred and twenty-five and over all these years my brother was the only person I felt connection to. I´m not sure what is wrong with me but people don´t feel real. I know they are but it´s just… I don´t connect, I don´t feel, I´m not one of them. But you, you feel real. Maybe it is because of the bond, but I liked you before that, I wouldn´t let you touch me if it wasn´t true. It was amazing not to be alone, feel the presence of another being right here with me. And then the bond went away, and I still could feel you. I thought that I would get bored with it, but I love it and I want more. It may be selfish, but I will do everything to keep you”

“What if someone better comes along?”

“I met a lot of people and felt nothing. This isn´t about others, this is about you”

“Everybody always moves on and I became thing of the past for them. Maybe I´m just the first, you felt me and now you will start connecting with others”

“Not likely”

“That still means that I´m basically last women on earth for you. Only choice”

“No, it means that you are fucking special. You have something no one else has. If I didn´t liked the choice I was dealt I would walk away but you are great, and I will keep you”

“What are you going to do if I don´t comply?

 “You have no say in the matter but when we are already talking about it, I need a favour to ask you”

“What?” Ignoring my question like always he started mumbling something in foreign language I never heard before. When he was done he offered me his hand, that was consumed in light blue fire. I could feel the magic cracking in the air. “Just take my hand. I promise that it won´t hurt you”. I watched his face for a long time but I couldn´t find a trace of a lie. He won´t lie to me. He may be a psychopath, but we agreed on that quite explicitly. I sighed and took his hand. The energy caused blue flame to go up around our joined hands and itching travelled up my arm. Immediately after the magic disappeared from the air blond started tugging on my sleeve till it was rolled up. There was now a black ink all over my arm. Almost completely black dragon with few red lines was wrapping himself over my arm. It was beautiful. Blond was starring at my hand too with self- satisfactory grin. “What exactly did you do?”

“Nothing that affects you”

“Then what does that do? And why dragon?”

“I like them. They can fly and burn things” Of course he likes them because of that “I will be able to find you and feel if you are in any kind of danger”

“You don´t have to do any of this”

“I know. I don´t do things I don´t want to do” Something invisible wrapped around my now inked wrist “It´s creepy with the illusion magic on” On that the blond grinned and I could feel the magic disappearing. Out of curiosity I run my fingers over his long dark ears and couldn´t stop the giggle on the purring noise. He was a cat. Maybe I should look into species that share a link with cats more. He said no to one but there are others. Not much comes to mind right now but that is good. It would reduce my list of possibilities. Mindlessly I continued with the petting and let the blond sprawl over me. That whole position became awkward for me when he starts to rub his face over my chest. He may behave like a cat sometimes, but he is still very much human. Look of confusion run over his of face on the sudden stop in petting and my red face confused him even more.  “What are you doing? I command you to resume the petting”

“Bossy much?”

“Get used to it” I couldn´t help the slight smile. He is super weird, and always be weirder than me. I shouldn´t feel embarrassed. If anyone he should. And when he doesn´t that mean I shouldn´t either.  When I continued with the petting blond started purring again. Louder and louder as I learned all the good spots. After fifteen minutes my fingers were getting numb and I stopped. This time he barely lifted his head from my chest, his eyes half closed, pupils wide and blissful smile. I´m kind of proud that this expression was my work. When I pulled him closer he again rested his head on me. I want to wrap him in a blanket and keep him on my shelf. He said that he will keep me. Does that mean that I get to keep him?

***

Today I ditched my library in favour to magic practice. I was sitting on the edge of the forest focusing on flow of the nature. Soon red flame formed before me. It was little different shade of red than before. The exact shade of red like someone’s blood-red eyes. The sound of crashing branches yanked me from my concentration. Somebody was watching me. Soon the shadow stands up and rushed towards me. Just the blond. He stumbled over his feet and felt down right before me. His face was exited like children on the Christmas day and his cheeks have slight pink hue. “You can make a fire… Fire… Can you… you know… do it again?” He sounded almost shy and I was getting really curious what is it about. Not to mention that he was following me. I lit up the flame and he let out delighted laugh before watching the flames with fascination I never saw before, still lying on his stomach and his tail excitedly twitching over him.

“Want to tell me why you were follo-“

“Psst. Fire” He again blushed and looked at me hopefully “Can I touch it?”

“Sure” Blond reached his fingers and touched the fire. Immediately he pulled his unharmed fingers away, giggled like a little girl and continued to watch the flames adoringly. Now I was getting jealous. Which is ridiculous, who gets jealous on inanimate object?! I let the fire disappear and blond whined.

“You killed him. He was so nice”

“It doesn´t die. Magically calling fire by runes just opens a window to another fire. Fire hiding behind this reality”

He crawled into my lap and his tail slipped under my shirt and wrapped around my waist “Pleeease keep talking”

“Infinite fire that never dies. Forever burning and able to consume everything in its wake. Colours changing in the eternal game where one colour chases the other. Never stopping and when the wind is blowing it plays a game with him and its whole change and the flame and it dances wi-“He moaned and tumbled me down on the grass. His pupils were wide and had beautiful smile. “You don´t know how much I love you right now”

I blushed but his fascination with fire was hurting my feelings “You can´t tell everyone that can make fire that you love them”

“I don´t care if somebody can make a fire. I care that you made a fire for me. Just for me. And only because I wanted” I sighed, and my heart fluttered “Do you want another one?”

He sounded almost reluctant, but I could feel the muscles in his tail twitching expectantly “Yes… please”

Blond was again staring into the fire, this time in my lap and I hoped it will get him to talk “Why were you following me?”

“You were going to a new place. I wanted to see where and why. But then you made a beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, fascinati-“

“Yeah, yeah, I made a fire. Keep it together, men”

“Where did you learned magic anyway? I thought that no one teaches it anymore. I only met three mages that were wort something, including you”

“I learned on my own. Since my parents died I was left mostly on my own and studying long lost art of magic was as good thing to do as any. It got really interesting after twenty years”

“That is impressive. What is the extent of your power?”

“Want to see?”

“Would love to I have to get to AA in five minutes”

“Assholes anonymous?” He giggled, and we bumped fists

“Show me tonight?”

“Does that mean that I will get to take break from nightly torture you call a training? I could actually enjoy the nigh when I do something I´m good at”


	2. Chapter 2

I expected nightly lecture in how to handle sharp object, but the blond leads me into the middle of forest. To the darkest and most creepy corner of the forest to be precise.

“Why are we here?”

“I wanted to tell you something”

“And we couldn´t do in some other place? Like somewhere nice? Someplace that doesn´t scream that you want to murder me?”

“No one will hear us here”

“Okay. Out with it”

“Be patient. I never done this before”

“That sounds kind of creepy” he leaned closer till his lips touched my ear “William”

“W-what? Dis you just told me your name?”

William looked aside “Yeah. I´m not going to tell you my last name because that would be big hint what species I´m but you have only one month left so if you want to know I wi-“

The biggest smile took over my face and I pulled him to me by his shirt “Thank you. Thank you so much. I want to guess little longer”

“I think that you would”

“My name is Delilah”

“I go by Bill”

“I´m still Dipper”

“I wonder how somebody managed to crew your name so much” I blushed and lifted my bang of brown hair. Bill´s eyes widened in surprise before he carefully touched my forehead, and immediately pulled his fingers away and giggled. It kind of warmed my heart that he treated my birthmark the same way as he does fire but it was still weird. “That is so awesome. You have stars on your skin. I don´t have anything like that. I want them too” I let out a relieved laugh and pulled him closer. “You are pretty awesome even without them”

The next sentence came as surprise and Bill talked so fast that I barely understood him “I´m getting money for this. My job was to infiltrate this kingdom. And when the army comes, kill the royal family and report back to my employ. I made a deal with him”

“Are you going to kill me? Deals are binding, and you have to do your part”

“No. I made a different vow to you, so I can get around it, but it won´t be easy”

“I trust you, but I still wonder what kind of vow you did” I run my fingers over the dragon on my arm. It will be alright. Bill can take care of it but even if I die I will be glad that it will be him.

“Nothing too big for you”

“That exactly didn´t help me to stop worrying about you. Just tell me, what does that means for you?”

“That I´m yours. Just yours. Think of it like a gratitude bond, without the affectionate emotions, ability to resist and never ending… so it´s nothing like it”

“Why would you do that to yourself? I´m sure that we can find out how to get rid of it after the invasion of this kingdom”

“You don´t want it. I know that I shouldn´t tell you. You would-“

“No. I want you” Unfortunate chose of words and I blushed ”I just thought that you wouldn´t like to be bond to someone like this”

“Yes, I would kill anyone who would do that to me. But I chose you and it´s YOU. I don´t want to leave you, ever, and this bond will help me keep you alive as long as I want. Trust me, that desire to form a bond with you came from absolutely selfish place”

“I´m glad for that”

“You are not angry that I decided that I will never leave you alone? You will never get rid of me”

“You are the best thing that happened to me in last sixty years. Of course, I´m not mad that you care about me”

***

Bill wrapped himself around me and tumbled me down on the ground. His tail wrapped around my waist under my shirt. Blond hair tickled my neck and I laughed with him. I was getting better with the sticks but seemed less and less interested to teach me since I showed him my magic ability. He was also becoming more and more bossy. Like right now. “Okay I want you to scratch me behind my left ear. Also, my third lumbal vertebra is itching so I need to take care of it too”

“Any more wishes?”

“Kiss me”

“What?”

Bill blushed and moved from me and I immediately missed his warmth “I said nothing. You heard something? Tha-“

“Aw. Are you shy? Did I finally find something you are shy about?”

“No. I´m never shy”

I couldn´t stop the cheeky grin “Are you scared then?”

“I´m not scared of anything”

“Then kiss me”

He was silent for long that I started getting nervous that he didn´t said anything before. But then he leaned closer and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek before he immediately recoiled to his past position. After that he stand up and looked like he is going to walk away. That scared me, so I reached and lightly gripped his tail. Bill stopped but refused to look at me. I started gently pulling on his tail till he was close enough for me to pull him down to my lap. I resumed the scratching on all his favourite spots until he was purring loudly. Huge cat. Then I used the moment of surprise and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. The purring stopped only for a second before Bill smiled and hid his face into my shirt. I definitely found something he is shy about. He was such a flirt at the beginning, but it was making so much sense now. Bill was psychopath, any relationships won´t come easy to him, let alone romantic one. But that also means that I´m the only one. The only one he likes and only one he cares about. Only one. Not ever I have to compete for affection with someone (I love my sister, but we never stop suffering from our childhood issues). My huge pretty- boy shaped cat that loves only me.

I smiled and curled next to him, so we were lying face to face “I think that I love you” On that Bill hid his face into my shirt and I run my fingers over his scalp, enjoying how his silky hair felt against my fingers “You don´t have to say anything. I know”

“Thanks. You are the best. Can I ask you a question about your species?

“Shoot. But I want one question too”

“I know you are pretty mixed at north so you probably aren´t only one”

“I have some Cyhyraeth, Y Mari Lwyd, even Pwca in my heritage. But I inherited only from Tylwyth Teg and Y Dyn Hysbys”

“That is interesting, it means that you are partially human, human like homo s. sapiens?”

“Pretty magically gifted and almost immortal HSS but yeah. Now my question. Absolutely purebred are rare, even for South, so that you are probably mix too. My question is, how many?”

“My parents were both purebred so I´m 50:50 mix. And to be absolutely honest I never met my mother and don´t have any idea what she is. It was a job for her and there was full disclosure so… I can´t really tell you…”

“We should do the test. It will be fine. I bet that you are partly a cat-like creature”

“Why?” Instead of useless reply I scratched him behind his ear and enjoyed the purring noise. “I see your point”

***

 “Okay I was thinking about your species for a long time now and I have the answer. You can still create fire and you sure know that you have very, very, very unhealthy obsession with fire. That would mean something who has connection to fire. Then your tail, your tail with SCALES. I don´t have any idea why I didn´t see it. Maybe because you were so cat- like but it´s so obvious. You are a dragon” Bill leaned closer and gently kissed me “Smart as ever”

“Now let’s do the test. I´m guessing the second one Cath Palug or Phi Cha kla”

“Okay, do it” I stated to draw the rune circle on the ground. Soon I was done and let few drops of his blood fall right into the middle. Soon it started to glow and I throwed three papers into it. Immediately it went up in flame. When the fire died down (which was accompanied by Bill´s sad sob) I pulled the papers and started to compare to the charts in my books. “You knew for a while, didn´t you?”

“It started forming when I discovered that you are mix. I wanted to research the test before telling you” After twenty pages of comparing I finally knew the results “I was right. You are Phi Cha kla. Pretty rare even for South”

“So, cat after all. My father was using different combination for all his children. Two beast- based was maybe little overkill. My brothers turned better than me. Weaker but better. Little obedient figures in chess games”

“Did every woman get payed to have your father´s children?”

“Well yeah. They got pretty good money for that”

“Your family is so weird and fucked up”

“I wanna say: better than all of them being dead?”

“Oooh, that hurts. Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?”

“Of course I want, that´s why I said that I wanna say…”

“Holy shit. That changes everything. It´s like you never said it”

“Right?! It is awesome thing” I sighed and pulled him closer that I can scratch him behind the ear. Worthless to argue.

“If I count right, soon it will be six months of you being here. When it will happen?”

“Tomorrow. I didn´t want you to be nervous so I would told you in the morning. I will have to take care of Gideon first, so I ensure that I fulfil my end of the deal. I can´t argue with Ford about your life without Gideon being dead”

“Who is Ford?”

“My boss. He offers me jobs, so I don´t have to deal with other people. I actually think that he is your distant relative?”

“We have the same last name so maybe we are, but I don´t know him. What is he like?”

“Smart but thinks that he knows everything. Needs a lot of measures to ensure that everything will go like he plans and don´t like when they are not working. Hard to convince to change his mind. Doesn´t have the best opinion about me”

“So, it won´t be easy. What about the deal?”

“It has twenty- five pages and paragraph that in case of me forming very strong bond, which Ford knew I would never do, I could use different measures to reach the objective. You probably will have to sing off any claim on every piece of this kingdom. I´m sorry about that but I can’t fi-“

“No. I never wanted to rule anyway. It was always my sister’s thing. I would love to if these people had great and kind ruler, but it can´t be me. I don´t want it to be me”

“Ford has someone who will claim the throne. His distant relative of some kind, and probably yours too. I met her few times, and she is very kind and compassionate, very people-person and talkative and annoying with her never ending- sunny optimism and smile that shows rainbow in her eyes”

“Whoa, it kind of get away from you in the end there but I get it. You don´t like her but she will be good ruler”

“She will be great”

“What exactly counts as a strong bond?”

“At least level 10” Bill said it all quiet and uncertain. Holy fuck. That is high. There are only few species that can form bond this strong. Best examples are familiars. I´m not exactly a witch and he isn´t familiar but we are close. Also he is a dragon. They are known for forming very strong bonds but mostly in families and they bond the weaker one to servitude. But he is also Phi Cha kla. They create weak bonds to magically gifted individuals. If that would combine it could create very strong bond. Only thing that doesn´t make sense is why I don´t owe him-. Fuck. Fuck. I looked at Bill with wide eyes, but he just smirked “So, you figured it out?”

“How did you manage that? No one know how to create VVitch´s curse! It is called curse for a reason. It wasn´t meant as a bond. It was a way how VVitches secured loyalty of their workers. The worst part of our history is because of that! I thought that it was bad but this is more-“

“I dreamed about it. How to do it, I mean. I needed something strong. It isn´t exactly VVitch´s curse, you weren´t the one forming the bond. Which is now something absolutely new-“

“That doesn´t change anything. I never wanted to own person that way. I can´t d-“

Bill hisses at me. HISSED at ME. I lifted my hands in peaceful gesture “You can break it. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow or after it is all over. But I will make it again. And again. And again. And again. But that´s it. After that I´m killing you because you can´t be anybody else’s. You are mine”

“I don´t want it to be over. EVER. I want to own you like this, every piece of you, but that is bad. I shouldn´t feel that way” He smirked and throwed his arm around my shoulder “Fuck that. Everything in this world is garbage. I hate everything about this world. The people, the dirt, the blood, this world is fucked up and every human on this shitty world pretends that it’s all alright. Our existence is grotesque and obscure and nightmarish. We are all fallen starts and shiver and wiggle in the dirt. And we still pretend we shine but we are all dead. You can’t be happy. People think that they can, they hoard everything that gave at least little bit of happiness, but it isn’t enough. Nothing is enough. The only thing you can do is to find things that aren’t shitty and keep them. You actually make me feel good. You make me feel comfortable. That is more than I ever expected to have. I’m won’t let that go’’

‘’I don’t have any ambitions or plans. When you will be stuck with me you can’t have that either’’

‘’I don’t have them either. That is why are we perfect together. I can’t live with someone who I can’t stand to be around. That is what love is for me. Someone who understands me. Someone who I can spend my life with. Someone who makes my life better. That it’s you’’

‘’I get it. You make me feel confident, like I’m alright. You are fucking amazing and when you chose me that means that I’m better than I thought. You make me feel like I matter. You make me feel less miserable about living. We are not supposed to live this long. It gets weird and you start seeing things that you didn’t before, and you can’t unseen them. I hate this world and would be glad to die tomorrow but you… You make me want to give it more time. So… tell me, tell me how you did it’’

‘’What?’’

‘How you made the bond’’

‘’Why?’’

‘’I want to make it too’’

‘’What makes you think that you can?’’

‘’You said it yourselves, this is something new. What do you think will happen when I swear to you when you are already bonded to me?’’

‘’I think… probably…I…don’t know?’’ I couldn’t help but chuckle on his lost face.

‘’Holy fuck?! You don’t know something? We need to find out!’’

‘’But...it could be dangerous?’’

‘’Well, fuck you. Give me the oath so we can find out’’

‘’No! It’s mine’’

‘’You don’t want to own me?’’ On that his eyes brightened like I never saw before. Bill smirked and pulled me closer and wrapped his tail around my neck. ‘’Okay’’ He had stupid smile and sounded excited all of sudden.

I almost finished the rune circle and gave Bill evil eye ‘’I still think that I don’t need the runes. You didn’t need them’’

‘’I’m a dragon. It is in my blood to make bonds. You on the other hand need help to create them. I saw that in my dream. Don’t question my dreams they are magical and tell me things’’ Another super weird thing about him. I finished the circle ‘’Sure but that is still weird. What do you think?’’

‘’It is almost perfect, now’’ he bites into his palm and let few drops of his blood into the middle and reached his hand towards me. I offered him my hand and bite me too. When my blood felt down and mixed with his small blue fire lighted up for a second. I started to recite the foreign word, taking good care to said everything just like Bill told me to. When I was done Blue fire lighted up my hand and I smirked at Bill. It was working. He carefully walked closer to me and took a deep breath before gripping my hand. The world started to go black and everything disappeared for a second. But then I was back. I could feel incredible energy pouring through Bill’s arm. It was amazing and made my whole-body tingle. I felt light like I could fly away. I hugged Bill and the feeling got even stronger. Like the best drug ever. Bill rolled his sleeve and I run my fingers over the black and grey forest on his arm. It didn’t make me feel any different. I run my fingers through his sunny hair and stared on his gorgeous face. The red eyes lazily blinked and Bill smirked, showing me his sharp teeth. When I tangled my fingers in his hair he slowly lowered and gave me deep slow kiss. The energy poured even stronger and I finally felt why he loved my touch so much. It was better than anything I ever felt.

My mind was still little fuzzy from his power ‘’I´m probably not the only one who is supposed to kill you. Which means that you need to hide. Library and your room are out’’

‘’I know a spot. The other side of caste has few unused corridors’’

‘’Steal from armoury few sharp objects, just to be sure’’

‘’I have stash that no one is looking for. Do you want something? Should I undo the suppression bracelets?’’

‘’They will bring me weapons and take care of restoring my magic. Maybe a small dagger that I can hide on my person? I don’t like the idea that they know what I have. It would be nice to have advantage’’

‘’Okay. I will get it tonight’’

‘’I need you to stay alive for at least half an hour. First, I need to kill Gideon, we can’t argue with Ford if he is alive. Then I have to find you. I can’t stress it hard enough, stay alive till I get to you’’

***

I was running in the hallway and twenty unknown soldiers were chasing me. The wall was cold and hard when one of the soldiers pushed me. I managed to duck under his blow and pushed him away just, so I could continue my run. It can´t be long before I have nowhere to run. Fuck. The swishing noise was coming closer and I had to turn left to avoid being pierced by the dagger. But I came into the dead end. I tried the doors, but they were locked. Nowhere to run. They were coming closer and closer and my heart was beating frantically.

“BILL” I could feel the energy running from my body in waves and Bill stepped out of the blazing fire I set. I can summon him like a familiar. Neat. But what was worse is that unbelievably strange energy was coming from him. Dark, so dark. Bill immediately pulled his sword and grinned. In few second he jumped towards the closest solider, pierced his chest and stole his sword just that he can swing it around and severe carotid of another men. Bill ducked under the axe and cut into the men´s leg. His sword cut almost completely through, and the men felt on the ground. Bill pushed sword through his head and send a blazing flame towards another solider. He screamed in agony and started running. Fuck. I can´t let Bill kill every one of them, it looked like unfair fight.

“Hey, Bill” I lit small fire in my hands and hoped that it will get his attention. Immediately he turned towards me “Dipper?”, the black sclera went back into white and he smiled “Fire”. In few seconds Bill was standing behind me, curling his tail around my waist and hissing at the soldiers. Good. It worked.

“O-okay. You have two possibilities. Either you will bring us to Ford, so we can talk. Or I let Bill kill you all. W-what do you choose?” After a minute of starring at the bleeding/smoking bodies they reluctantly nodded. I started walking and Bill stayed wrapped around me and was giving the men dangerous stares. Suddenly he griped the neck of one of the solider. “You touched her” Without a giving me time to stop him he slipped his throat. Holy fuck. I knew that he will be protective of me, but this was too much. I need to learn how to calm him better. Bill shot evil smile to other men and take deep breath and started walking towards him. Fuck.

“Bill” He was next to me in a moment, so I grabbed his hand and reached to scratch him behind the ear. In few seconds Bill slouched, rested his head on mine and purred loudly. This may work. Keep him as calm as possible until we are out danger and he can compose himself.

It took almost whole day before we reached the base camp. I noticed something strange, Bill was starting to look sick. His skin was paler and dark shadows started to form under his eyes. I´m still alive so that means that he didn´t finished his agreement. Bill never told me what would happened to him when he wouldn´t finish but it wasn´t looking good.

The tent we entered was occupied only by old men going frantically over some papers. When we entered he even didn´t look up “Cipher. Take your money and some new cases. I don´t have time for you now”

“I think that you will make some time. I didn´t killed the princess”

“What? What are you thinking? She needs to die. My plans can´t continue with her still alive”

“I´m not killing her”

“It is in our agreement. Just do it. I never have this problem with you before that is wh-” He turned and went silent. Just watched me thoughtfully “Sorry about that. Nothing personal but you are risk. You spend last sixty years with Gedeon and have the best claim on throne”

“I don´t want to rule, I sign off my rights”

“Too late. I made a deal with Cipher, so he can either kill you or die. Trust me, it won´t be hard choice for him”

“Bill won´t kill me”

“You sound pretty sure for someone who doesn´t know him” I sighed and rolled my sleeve. Ford went speechless and just stared at my ink. “How did you make him do it? If that wasn´t swore with clear mind, then I can break it. Come here”

“NO. You can´t touch her” Bill´s sclera was starting to get black, so I reached to him and pulled him to my eye lever “I trust you that you meant your oath. It can´t be broken so relax”. He nodded and reluctantly let me go towards Ford. His hands were cold on my skin as he started drawing runes. The energy crackled in the air and my world went black.

When I woke Bill was curled around me, petting my hair gently “How do you feel?”

“The same. Is… is it still…” Huge smile went over his features “Yeah. Still yours”

“I knew it” I pulled him closer and hugged him before I turned to Ford “The bond is legitimate”

“It can´t be. Bill would never do something like that from his own will”

“I know him better than you”

“I worked with him for seventy years”

“And you still don´t know everything about him” I started scratching Bill on the nape of his neck and grinned at Ford when he started purring “There is so much about Bill that you don´t know. And so much that I don´t know. But that isn´t why are we here. We are here because Bill will die when I don´t die. And Bill won´t let that happen. So, do you want the strongest person who works for you gone or you can accept this solution?”

“I don´t know how you did it, but you have Bill under your control. He is gone for me. I don´t know you and what damage you can cause. It will be safer if I let Bill die and kill you after that” He was right. Fuck. I didn´t expected him to do something like that.

“Bring Shooting star” I looked surprised at Bill that was looking even worse than before as he locked his eyes with Ford. But Ford went almost as pale as him. Bill figured something out. Ford stayed silent and Bill smirked “SHOOTING STAR. I´M BACK. WANNA KNOW WHO IS NO LONGER ALIVE? IT WILL BE SO MUCH FUN WHEN YOU FIND OUT” I gave him confused glance, but he just smirked before toppled in pain. We need to act fast.

Soon I heard rushed steps, and somebody run into the tent “What did you do to her? I promise you, Cipher, if you hurt my sister I will h-… Dipper!”

“M- Mabel?” She lowered her perfect self on the floor and hugged me “I was so worried that Cipher would hurt you”

“I knew it. You two are sisters” Bill pulled himself half up and grinned “Ford didn´t told either of us. Me that you are closely related to Shooting star and Mabel that you were part of my job”

Mabel immediately went with that and looked at Ford “You were going to kill my sister. You promised that you won´t hurt her” but Ford just kept neutral expression “I promised I wouldn´t, nothing about somebody else. She is risk”

Bill used me as crutch and dragged himself towards the closest chair “That is why she is going to give up her claim and will no longer be risk”

Mabel take a seat too and banged her hands on the table “She shouldn´t have to give up the claim”

“Bill will die when I don´t”

“Good”

“Good”

I shot Mabel and Ford hard stare “Nobody is killing Bill”

“Dipper! He is murderous psychopath, he is dangerous for you”

“I would never hurt Dipper” but that only managed to aggravate Ford “What did she do to you?”

“Everyone stop! We will make a deal. Bill will survive this, and I give up my claim. Then we can argue the rest. Everyone okay with that?” My heart was beating frantically, and I almost fainted from that pressure and attention, but Bill rested his hand on my back.

Mabel sat as close to me as possible while Ford take a seat next to Bill. Ford wants Bill back and Mabel wants me. Fuck the stubborn people.

***

We were almost done with the agreement. Everything was settled but one small matter. Ford turned few pages and looked at me “Somebody has to keep an eye on you”

“I will do it”

“I will do it” Mabel gave Bill strange look “Cipher, what are you doing?”

“I´m bonded with Dipper it only makes sense for me to take care of her”

“She isn´t one of your precious artefacts that you can put on a shelf. She is living breathing being that needs affection and human contact not a treasure. You won if that is what is you want to hear. Please, for once listen to me, don´t take my sister away”

Bill got very quiet “I didn´t know that she was your sister till today”. Mabel seemed taken aback by that but I didn´t have time to find out what was that about because Bill pulled me as far away from them as possible in the small tent. “I once made a bet with Shooting star that I get her sister to bed with me” He looked so worried and clueless that it was cute.

I grinned at him “You are such liar” like he would do anything like that.

“But your sister is right. When you will go with her you will be safe and happy. You get to see the world and nothing bad happens to you. Maybe I even convince Mabel to let me visit you”

“Don´t you fucking dare!”

“What?”

“I don´t want to be trapped in another castle between politicians. I´m sick of it. You promised that you will take me with you. I want to be free. I want to go with you because you will let me go anywhere I want, and you will make sure that I will still be safe. If you want me to-“

“I want you with me but it will be sa-“ I gripped his hand and dragged Bill back towards the table.

Mabel was looking suspicious and Bill was watching his feet. I gave him reassuring smile “Dipper is coming with me”

“I can´t let you use my sister-“ Bill moaned and bend over in pain. I helped him back to seat and looked at Ford“Just write down Bill or Mabel so we can sign it. He is getting worse” Ford written down last few words and passed the paper around. The moment everyone was done Bill got better like with magic, which it was. He was looking so much better, he even run his fingers through his hair and gave me crooked smile. So gorgeous. I pulled him closer and gave him a quick kiss. “Let´s go. I want to see South”

“Where do you want to start? The caves and market in Dergi?”

“Yes please, but market?”

“You own nothing. I need to get you some stuff. Plus I live there”

“You are the best”

Mabel seemed surprised “You would spend your money, YOUR MONEY?! You are obsessed with money almost as much as with fire…” Definitely half dragon.

“And Dipper can make a fire for me. What´s your point?”

“D-Do you actually… like my sister?” On that he hid his face into my hair and refused to answer. My guess is that he would lied and insulted any other time but he didn´t wanted to lie about how he feels before me. He was clueless sometimes. I scratched his scalp and softly smiled at the unconscious purring. We traded glances with Mabel and she gave me careful smile.

“Can I talk to my sister for a while? Alone”

After a while of silence Bill said “Okay” and let go of my hand. I gave a pointed look the tail still wrapped around my waist. “Sorry, it´s involuntary”. He started unwrapping till the tail was tangled around his hands like a snake. I gave him a quick kiss on top of his head and smiled on his red cheeks.

Mabel dragged me outside “You really like him, don´t you?”

“He is amazing. I know that you probably don´t know him the same as I do. But he is actually very sweet in his own weird way. He cares about me, and probably only me. It amazes me how is he comfortable being who he is. No lies or hypocrisy. He knows he isn´t perfect and has lot of issues but he knows about them and knows that he can´t change that and do his best with what he has. He knows how much pain he can cause, he may sometimes doesn´t know what exactly causes it in another person but he knows how much damage people can do to each other. He knows, and he is so careful not to do that to me. I feel free and safe and that is all I ever wanted. I´m not running from my problems. I solved them, and I want to get as far as possible from them”

“I never saw Bill behave this way. Maybe you´re right. But if there will be problem you can come to me anytime. I will protect you if somethings happen”

“Don´t worry. Bill would never hurt me”

“I just want to be sure” I rolled up my sleeve, so Mabel can look at the tattoo of dragon around my arm “This is VVitches curse. Or very close to it”

“Bond doesn´t matter-“

“It does matter. He offered himself to me. All of him. Forever. And doesn´t want anything back. When that isn´t a guarantee then nothing is. Bill will always be here for me. That is a fact”

“Okay. You can go with him”

“Good. What about you? How are Northwest’s treating you?”

“Great. My husband died and now I´m married to Pacifica which I love so I´m good”

“Good luck with fixing your kingdom”

“Good luck with Cipher”

“I don´t need it but thanks”

When we came back into the tent Bill had his sleeve rolled up and Ford was poking into his forearm. I definitely didn´t liked that he was touching Bill and even more touching my ink. It´s symbol that I´m his as much as he is mine. Every should know better than to touch it. Before I had time to think I jumped towards the pair and pulled Bill close, as far away from Ford as possible. Ford may be his favourite human till he met me but that doesn´t excuse him. Bill grinned at Ford “You see? She is alright”

“I will run few psychological tests to see if I can trust her to work for me”

“Is that really necessary? She is my sister after all. It may even help Cipher to have actual human being with him”

I turned to Bill “What about that we will spend today here? Ford can do his tests, I will catch up with Mabel and you will have time to rest, you are still little pale”

Bill yawned and rested his head on his arms “Just wake me up when you are done”

***

I waved one of files at Bill “What about this one? 17 murders, 37 kidnaping, smuggling, drug dealing and some other stuff. The reward is highest in Ferrgi, 600F and if we bring him alive we got one of the Tersei artefacts”

“Did you choose it because you want to visit Ferrgi library?”

“No, that is just bonus”

“Liiiie. Send message Ford that we are taking it”

“You are the best”

"I know but you are in charge of keeping him alive. I want the artefact"

"Maybe you could participate too? You almost killed the last guy"

"On my defence he was talking"

"That´s what people do, they plead for their lives. Just don´t stab him anymore when he stops moving"

"I can try"


End file.
